


By Her Side

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa; Written for the "What a Boyfriend/Husband Should Do" Competition in the HPFC on FFN. Prompt: "Stay up all night with her when she's sick." Drabble





	By Her Side

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own a lot of vintage Polly Pocket toys, but I do not own the HP universe. Don't sue.
> 
> This was originally posted to FFN on March 11th, 2014. It is my own.

Malfoys are better than others for many reasons, including but not limited to: wealth, respect, and manners. We are groomed at a young age to be proper, civilized people. Not only in front of guests but also behind closed doors.

My father, Abraxas Malfoy, taught me how to be a husband. "Hold the door for her and bow your head," he said, so I always did.

"Give her your robe when she's cold," he said, so I always did.

"_Stay up all night with her when she's sick_," he told me. So I always did.

-.-.-

I placed the cool cloth on her forehead and dabbed her slight perspiration away. Her eyes were only half-open, weak from the sickness that overtook her body.

"Lucius..." she whispered, turning her head towards me.

"Yes, darling, I'm here."

"Lucius... I'm so cold."

"I will get you another blanket, Cissa."

She sighed through her nose. "I'm so tired."

"Then sleep, my love."

I followed my father's advice, as I always did. In the wee hours of the morning, just as dawn started to brighten the sky, my beloved wife passed away, with me by her side.


End file.
